woodstockfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Setlist
Transitions vs "a.k.a"s (or '>'s vs '/'s) I replaced a lot of the transitions ">" with "a.k.a"s, where it means, alternative titles. Where there is simply no gap between two songs, we should still list them as separate songs. : I see only two "a.k.a."s in the setlist, so not that much! ;) ::: But I'm only at the start of day 2 in my proofreading. There may be more. ::: I just split "Dark Star > High Time" into two lines, to be more consistent with the rest of the list. But feel free to change it back, if you feel stepped on your toes by that. :::: No, not really. I think you're right. This list should really represent a list not a structure of the individual shows played. Therefor we don't need these indicators for transitions. ::::: Cool. ::::: I just pretty much finished proof reading. I'm just listening to the Hendrix recording, for some final sanity check. So, please look through it again, and correct anything stupid I might have done. I'ld like to start tomorrow, sending them piecewise (one day at a time?) for discussion to the group. Or send it out yourself, when you're done with Friday. They might not yet be as annoyed of you, as they are of me. ;-) ::::: Good work on the front page. This looks already better. :::::: One more thing: Do you have the "Band Of Gypsys" Album? I'm trying to figure out, what's the official title of the song: "Message To Love", "Message To The Universe", "Message Of Love"? (In order of my personal believe)- Heng 21:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::: No, but you can use websites like www.allmusic.com which lists biographies, albums, songs and lot of details for artists and bands as a reliable source. There it's called "Message To Love". Country Joe McDonald / Country Joe & The Fish Regarding "I Find Myself Missing You (a.k.a. Janis)": I think this song is actually called only "Janis". : It seems both titles are used: : http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/woodstockproject/message/202 : maybe "Janis (a.k.a I Find Myself Missing You)"? But if you are sure, that "Janis" is the only official title, this is fine with me. :: I saw him playing that song and he introduced it as "Janis" (not at Woodstock though ;) ). Regarding ""Fish" Cheer (a.k.a I-Feel-Like-I'm-Fixin'-To-Die Rag)": There is a tranistion in this song. Even on the studio album the have the "Fish Cheer" where everyone shouts the letters F-I-S-H and then the song starts. - Markus 11:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) : Nice to know. But if the cheer is just this intro, shouldn't it be the "F-U-C-K-cheer"? :-) :: I think this could be a good idea. Though he changed the cheer very quickly to FUCK instead of the original FISH it could be important to the setlist. The German Wikipedia claims that Country Joe used FUCK only at his first performance - which is wrong. ::: Actually, I was just kidding. Everybody seems to know it as the "Fish" Cheer. And for people, that don't know it at all, it would spoil the surprise. ::: There are definitely two different versions, both using "Fuck". But than, Wikipedia never seemed to be a good source of information for anything woodstockish. Ravi Shankar I'm not sure yet about the Ravi Shankar Set, but I think that most of these alternatives are simply the parts, that make up the piece. Like in Western Classical Music. Though I'm not sure about this. - Heng 11:09, 2 October 2007 (UTC) : This is probably true that Ravi Shankar has movements in his song. The song list on his At the Woodstock Festival album lists: :: 1. Raga Puriya-Dhanashri Gat in Sawarital By Ravi Sahnkar :: 2. Tabla Solo in Jhaptal By Alla Rakha :: 3. Raga Manj Khamaj By Ravi Shankar ::: Then we should probably write them down, exactly like that? :::: Yeah, I just did some online research but didn't found any hints on his setlist. I think the best we can do for now is to leave it as on the official album... until we find an Indian music expert! Multiple references to set lists I still don't know how to describe the problem in few words, but I made a help desk entry where I try. Heng 00:21, 8 October 2007 (UTC) DPL broken This page is a mess because the DPL is broken. Here's how to fix it: Create a own page for every setlist (eg. Richie Havens Setlist) and inlcude it via . Markus 10:40, 8 April 2008 (UTC) : Ok, the problem with DPL is now fixed.